


Helping Hand

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, handjob, male corrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Corrin experiences a heat and Keaton helps out when he finds out.
Relationships: Flannel | Keaton/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Kudos: 27





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this so hope it's okay!  
There's not enough of male!corrin/keaton in the world so have this

Corrin shifted uncomfortably on his bed, feeling a wave of heat hit him with a muffled hiss as he buried his face into his pillow quickly. It was starting to get unbearable but he couldn’t figure out a way to stop it. Of course he had figured out what it was after the first few times it had happened to him when he was alone after he figured out his dragon part of his blood. He may not be the sharpest out there but he could figure things out with enough time given. And this was one of those things he had quickly figured out. Especially after Keaton had mentioned something to him once after he had pulled the prince out of the hall one day.

_”Corrin, you’re making this a bit hard to just stand by, yanno.”_

_”What do you mean by that?”_

_Keaton had groaned and buried his face into the crook of Corrin’s neck before pressing his teeth against the skin. ”You’re in heat and its making it hard for me to not jump you in the middle of the meeting.”_

_After that, Corrin had been swiftly locked up in his room with a frustrated Keaton for the next day and a half before things had calmed down again. _

But it was back with a force and Corrin was alone. Keaton had gone off on a mission and wouldn’t be back for another day, maybe two. Corrin thought they had figured out his schedule and assumed it would be okay for Keaton to leave even though he was close to being in heat again. That turned out to be wrong and now that Keaton wasn’t within reach, Corrin was craving him that much more. 

Whining weakly, he snaked a hand down to palm at himself and shuddered at the feeling. It wasn’t the same and he wanted Keaton to do this for him as the wolfkin was just that much better at making him feel more pleasure than his own hand could. But he would have to make do and for now, all he could do was weakly rut against his own hand as he couldn’t even muster up the energy to get his clothing off at this point. 

It took him nearly five minutes before he finally felt the band snap and he fell into the pleasure, soiling his pants but at this point he didn’t care all that much. He was planning on removing them anyway once he got the will to do so. Which was quickly returning as he started to cool down, feeling gross. He sat up, panting softly as he undid his shirt and pants to toss them aside. Letting out a groan of relief at the cool feeling the room wrapped him up in, he laid back down and spread out a bit. He could wait it out until Keaton got back home couldn’t he? 

Hopefully. 

Drifting into a bit of a fitful sleep, Corrin was woken up at what must have been hours later as it was now dark in his room to Keaton shutting the door behind him as carefully as he could. Slowly sitting up, Corrin blinked blearily at his husband before giving him a weak smile. 

“Welcome back.” He said happily, watching Keaton as he stared at him intently. He swore he heard him swallow. “Keaton?” 

Keaton quickly snapped himself back to his senses and locked the door behind him before he started to undress as he walked to the bed. “I thought this wasn’t going to happen until next week?” 

“I thought so too.” Corrin mumbled, reaching up to pull Keaton closer to the bed at the same time he tried to undo the other’s pants to push them down. He wanted to get as much of Keaton as he possibly could at the moment, feeling his body flush with arousal again. Whining, he tugged on his pants again and looked up at him. “I missed you.” 

Leaning down, Keaton pressed their lips together roughly before he crawled onto the bed and pressed Corrin down into the mattress firmly. “Missed you too.” He murmured, smiling against the other’s lips. “Even if it was only for two days.” 

“What?!” Corrin pulled away quickly and stared up at him in shock. “Two days?! But i thought you left yesterday?” 

Keaton pulled away a bit to get a good look at the other. “Wait...what?” 

“You left yesterday afternoon.” 

“Corrin, I’ve been gone for two days.” Keaton sat up and gave him a critical look before setting a careful hand on his hip, rubbing it gently. That made Corrin arch with a loud moan. “Shit, are you that bad off right now?” 

Letting out another whine, Corrin nodded frantically. “It started the night you left. I just kind of...endured what I could.” He moaned as Keaton set his other hand on his thigh and pushed it until he spread his legs for him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Keaton licked his lips as he took Corrin in, lewd expression and all. His dragon looked far too pretty for it to be legal all spread out and flushed like he was. 

“I didn’t do anything about it.” Corrin panted, thrusting his hips up before practically sobbing when his hips were pushed back down. “Keaton!” 

“Hold on,” Was the immediate response as the wolfkin leaned down and started licking down his chest. “You didn’t answer me.” He bit gently into the left pec and chuckled at the guttural reaction he got from Corrin, making him have to pin the poor man back down. “Corrriiiiiin~” 

“I barely touched myself!” Corrin sobbed, reaching a hand down to thread his fingers through the thick hair on Keaton’s head. “It wasn’t you...nothing felt right!” 

Keaton pulled his head up and stared up at Corrin in surprise. “Well that ahem-” He could feel the blush on his cheeks before he grinned and leaned up to plant a heavy kiss on Corrin’s lips only to pull away immediately so he could continue his path down the other’s chest. He left bright red marks and as many bruises as he could while Corrin seemed to try his best as tearing his hair out with his grip. “Easy easy, Treasure.” 

Corrin visibly shuddered at the nickname, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to bite down on it. Nodding slowly, he eased his grip and merely cradled Keaton’s head instead. “Please please please please.” He whispered, raising his hips up into Keaton’s chest in hopes of getting his point across. It was starting to get painful now. He wanted to come so badly. 

Instead of relieving the other of the pain he knew his poor husband was feeling, Keaton continued to mark up his chest and stomach. Chuckling at the devastated groan he pulled from Corrin’s lips, he licked lower before ending right above his erection and blew lightly on it just to watch both it jump and Corrin’s body arch. “Shhh,” He whispered, sticking his tongue out to lap at the tip lightly as his hands flew up to pin down Corrin’s hips. He was strong but he knew that Corrin was stronger and could break out of his grip if he really wanted to but half of this was more for show and for fun than anything. If Corrin really couldn’t handle it anymore, he’d say something. Slowly wrapping his lips around the head, he peeked up to find the other’s chest heaving so harshly he thought Corrin was going to pass out. He pulled back slightly only to have his head pushed back down immediately. “Okay okay!” He laughed, opening his mouth back up to take him in fully. 

The noise Corrin let out shot straight through Keaton, making him squirm against their bed. He did have to force the poor dragon back down onto the bed as he was arching so far off the bed that it was forcing Keaton up as well to keep his mouth on him. 

Moaning brokenly, Corrin pushed his hips up into Keaton’s mouth some more. “Please!” He sobbed, feeling the knot tighten in his stomach. “M’close!” He threaded his fingers through Keaton’s long hair again, gathering enough up to fist it and moaned at the look he was given right after. His head tipped back against the pillows as Keaton started working on him faster. His knees drew up, thighs now caging Keaton in as his toes curled into the blankets. “Mmm...Ke-AH,” His legs twitched as a fingers pressed against his entrance firmly. Shaking his head quickly, he reached down with his other hand to pull the finger away. “N-No fingers.” 

Keaton pulled away, gulping in a huge breath. “Whyzzat?” He slurred, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand to stroke Corrin firmly. 

Momentarily distracted, all Corrin could do was squirm and moan before he finally worked his words back out. “S-sore.” 

“Thought you said you didn’t do much?” Keaton teased, running his lips against the head again. 

“I coul-mm-couldn’t come with m-my fingers!” Corrin gasped, tilting his head to look down at the other. “Just made me ache.” He whimpered, tightening his grip on both Keaton’s hand and hair. He nudged him back down onto his dick and was rewarded with Keaton going down on him again, all the way to the base. Corrin’s eyes widened as he practically let out a scream, not able to give off a warning before he was coming hrashly. His thighs closed as much as they could, keeping Keaton put between his legs. Just as he was about to come down from it, Keaton started bobbing his head quickly, making him scream again as another orgasm washed through him. “N-No more!” He whined, tugging on the other’s hair. “K-Keaton, plleeeaaasseee!” He felt tears trickle down his face as he was quickly overstimulated, feeling the beginnings of a third orgasm start to build up. Damn this heat for making him WANT more when he knew his body wasn’t going to be able to handle it anymore. He started gasping for breath as the waves of heat grew and grew until he snapped again with a hoarse shout, coming a third time down Keaton’s throat. 

Finally, Keaton pulled back as one last weak shot of cum painted his lips. Licking them clean quickly, he turned slightly to press a kiss to Corrin’s thigh, chuckling when it jerked under his touch. “You still with me, Treasure?” He purred, reaching his hands down to pry the thighs away from his head. He could see that Corrin was shaking so badly it was starting to make the bed tremble a bit. “Corrin?” He said louder, crawling up the other to look at his face. Seeing that the other was awake but unseeing made his face flush. “Damn.” He whistled, smirking a bit before he planted a wet kiss against Corrin’s lips. “Come back to me.” He murmured, reaching a hand up to cradle Corrin’s face gently. When unfocused eyes settled on his face, he purred a bit and kissed him again until those eyes refocused. “There you are.” 

“Ke-keaton,” Corrin whimpered, squirming a bit again. “I blacked out.” He admitted, starting to laugh as he reached shaking arms up to wrap them around Keaton’s shoulders. “Dastard.” He gently scratched behind the wolf ears with a smile, enjoying the weight of his husband on top of him. He moved one arm off his shoulders and reached down, slipping Keaton’s erection into his palm. Hips pushed into his hand immediately, making him chuckle. “Little worked up?” 

“If you coulda seen yourself, you’d understand.” Keaton huffed, burying his face into Corrin’s neck and thrust his hips up into the other’s hand quickly. He wasn’t going to last much longer but he didn’t need to. Just once and he’d be good to continue taking care of his poor husband. Moaning lowly, he felt his orgasm build up faster than he’d like to admit to and came with a load groan of the other’s name before he bit down on his neck quickly. 

Corrin gasped, tugging on Keaton’s hair with a quiet moan. “Stop that!” He laughed, calming down when Keaton settled back down on top of him. “Better?” 

“I am. How about you?” Keaton asked propping himself up on Corrin’s chest to look at him. “You don’t seem as needy anymore.” 

“Mm, it’s gone down a bit” Corrin hummed, smiling as he raking his clean hand down Keaton’s back gently. “I bet it’ll be back in a little while. But I think I can finally function for a short while at least.” He added, kissing the tip of Keaton’s nose happily. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me yet. We’re not in the clear with you.” Keaton teased, kissing him back before he popped up and stretched a bit, pulling his pants back on. “If you slept as long as you say you did, you haven’t eaten. I’ll be back with some food.” He said, his tail wagging slightly at the thought of pampering his husband. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Corrin one more time before bounding away. “Get up and stretch!” He called out just before he left the room. 

Corrin laughed and slowly sat up, doing as he was told before getting out of bed to stretch some more. He heard the other bounding back before the door opened loudly, bouncing off the wall as Keaton came in carrying a tray piled high with food. Corrin waited for him to bring it over, his legs still not working properly, and sat down with him on the bed to dig in as Keaton told him about his travels. 

And if the next wave hit him just as they finished up with their meal, it didn’t seem to bother either of them now that they had each other within arms reach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
